Là où brillent les étoiles
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: "Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts trouva refuge dans une grotte. Trempé jusqu'aux os, il tremblait fortement. Il s'assit, le dos appuyé contre une paroi rocailleuse. Il encercla ses jambes de ses bras dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer." Alerte: mort de personnages


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Là où brillent les étoiles**

Le ciel était trop sombre pour cette fin d'après-midi à cause des nuages gris qui s'y étaient amoncelés. Une violente pluie s'abattait sur le sol escarpé. Des éclairs aveuglants illuminaient brièvement le ciel. Le tonnerre grondait tel un fauve tapi dans l'ombre. Le froid et l'humidité pénétraient même les habits les plus épais.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts trouva refuge dans une grotte. Trempé jusqu'aux os, il tremblait fortement. Il s'assit, le dos appuyé contre une paroi rocailleuse. Il encercla ses jambes de ses bras dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. Il essuya d'une main son visage humide et dégagea les mèches de cheveux collées à sa peau. Il tourna son regard vers l'extérieur.

La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Maintenant, il ne pouvait distinguer quoi que ce soit au-delà du rideau qu'elle formait à l'entrée de son refuge. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Ginga… murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Ses yeux, d'un bleu ombrageux, se fermèrent, alourdis par la fatigue.

-Kyoya! Réveille-toi!

En sentant une douce main se poser sur son épaule, l'interpellé ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Qu'y a-t-il Ginga? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Un joli rouquin possédant de grands yeux miel se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il lui souriait avec douceur.

-Il est dix-sept heure. Nous avons prévu d'aller au cinéma, tu te souviens?

-Oui. Désolé de m'être endormi…

-Ce n'est rien. Tu as l'air tellement fatigué… Tu préfères qu'on aille chez moi?

-Ça ira.

Le vert se leva en s'étirant. Il glissa ses doigts sur la joue de son vis-à-vis qui ferma les yeux pour savourer cette caresse. Il les rouvrit pour les plonger dans le regard océan de Kyoya. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

Le vert ouvrit les yeux, revenant à la réalité. Le froid, au fur et à mesure que le jour laissait place à la nuit, s'intensifiait. L'averse ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Le vent se leva, projetant les gouttes de pluie sur lui. Il frissonna. Il s'éloigna un peu de l'entrée mais son abri était si exigu que l'eau l'atteignait quand même.

Petit à petit l'obscurité s'accrut jusqu'à ce qu'il fit un noir absolu. Pas la moindre lueur perçait les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Kyoya risqua un coup d'œil dehors mais les nuages et la pluie l'empêchaient de distinguer les étoiles. Il retourna dans la grotte bien qu'elle ne fût pas utile pour le protéger de la pluie, chagriné.

_-Tu sais pourquoi j'aime les étoiles? _lui avait un jour demandé Ginga en souriant.

_-Non, pourquoi? _l'avait-il interrogé à son tour.

_-Parce que, où que l'on soit, on peut toujours les voir_, lui avait-il répondu.

C'était leur sujet de discussion de prédilection avant l'accident qui l'avait mené ici. Les étoiles… elles fascinaient le roux. Il adorait en parler. Dans ces moment-là, ses yeux brillaient davantage que d'ordinaire. D'ailleurs, la plupart de leurs rendez-vous avaient lieu la nuit, en hauteur, pour qu'ils pussent admirer les astres scintillants.

Mais tout ça c'était _avant_. Quand son joli rouquin était encore en vie. Quand il n'était pas abrité dans un lieu où personne ne viendrait le chercher. Tout ça s'était passé _avant_ l'accident. Maintenant, ça n'avait presque plus d'importance.

Presque. Car ces souvenirs étaient précieux pour lui. Il les chérissait. Surtout en cet instant maudit.

Un éclair illumina fugacement la grotte, l'aveuglant. Il cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, tentant de chasser les lueurs qui dansaient sous ses paupières. Elles lui faisaient penser à des étoiles, comme pour se moquer de sa solitude et pour forcer ses souvenirs à ressurgir.

_-C'était super les cours aujourd'hui! _s'était exclamé le roux.

_-Comment tu peux aimer rester assis et enfermé sans avoir rien le droit de faire?_

_-C'était sur la place qu'occupe les étoiles dans les différentes cultures et civilisations._

_-Ah oui?_

_-Ça ne t'intéresse pas,_ fut-il attristé.

_-Bien sûr que si. Raconte-moi ce que tu as appris de si intéressant._

_Les yeux miel étincelèrent de cette lueur si particulière._

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux. Il ne supportait pas de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur sa mémoire. L'agitation le gagna. N'en pouvant plus d'être coincé dans la grotte, il en sortit malgré la pluie qui tombait toujours avec force. Une bourrasque gelée souffla, le faisant trembler.

Il descendit prudemment en faisant attention à ne pas tomber. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol boueux et il pesta. En à peine une minute, ses vêtement étaient devenus lourds. La boue entravait ses mouvements. Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises. La pluie, semblable à grand rideau opaque, l'empêchait de voir son environnement. Il gardait les bras tendu devant lui pour prévoir les obstacles qui pourraient barrer sa route. Ses mains se cognèrent contre une surface métallique. Il les ramena contre son corps comme s'il s'était brûlé.

-C'est pas vrai… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il effleura timidement le métal pour en connaître les contours. Aucun doute. Au lieu de s'éloigner, il était revenu sur les lieux de l'accident. Il plissa les yeux pour percer les ténèbres, en vain. Il secoua la tête. Il se faisait inutilement du mal en restant ici. Il repartit, heurtant plusieurs fois des débris éparpillés çà et là.

Cela faisait plus d'une journée que l'appareil s'était écrasé. Ginga et lui pensait s'offrir un voyage en amoureux pour profiter des vacances paisiblement. Au départ, cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée. Mais tout avait dérapé. Ils étaient assis côte à côte dans un avion privé et Ginga s'émerveillait devant le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux quand un orage imprévu avait éclaté. L'appareil avait beaucoup tangué puis il avait fini par décroché. Le rouquin s'était blotti dans ses bras, terrifié. Quelques heures plus tard, le vert s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne lancinant. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit que Ginga était étendu à côté de lui, mort.

Il gémit de douleur. Une migraine atroce l'avait foudroyé. Il chancela et s'appuya contre un morceau de métal. Ses jambes, devenues faibles, tremblaient. Il se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol. La totalité de son corps tremblait. Ses yeux s'embrouillèrent. Il était mal. Ses symptômes correspondaient à ceux d'un traumatisme crânien. Conséquence: il allait mourir ici. Mais… peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'aurait pas réussi à vivre sans la présence de Ginga à ses côtés.

Un dernier souvenir refit surface tandis qu'il sombrait.

_Ginga s'était accroché au cou de son petit ami pour être sûr d'avoir son entière attention._

_-Il y a des légendes très romantiques au sujet des étoiles. Mais comme tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps je vais te faire un bref résumé de ma préférée. C'est l'histoire de deux amants qui se trouvèrent séparés. Ils savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient plus. Alors, pendant leur dernière réunion, l'un d'eux déclara à l'autre: «Je suis sûr que nous nous retrouverons. Et si ce n'est pas dans cette vie, ce sera dans l'au-delà. Là où brillent les étoiles.»_

_-__"Là où brillent les étoiles"? C'est poétique._

_-N'est-ce pas? Cela veut dire que même après leur mort, ils seraient ensemble. J'aime imaginer que c'est pareil pour nous._

_Ils s'embrassèrent._

Maintenant, il ne ressentait plus rien mais il était heureux, perdu entre passé et présent. Finalement, il allait pouvoir le revoir, son rouquin. Là où brillent les étoiles.

**Owari**

Maboroshi: Et voilà une histoire déprimante à souhait. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

Ginga, pleurant à chaudes larmes: Ouiiiin! Kyoya est mort.

Kyoya: Toi aussi, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

Ginga le dévisagea avant de se jeter dans ses bras en criant: Mon Kyoyaaaaa!

Kyoya: J'espère que t'es contente de l'avoir mis dans un état pareil.

Maboroshi: Mais non. Ce n'est rien ça. Je suis sûre de pouvoir faire bien pire.

Kyoya, marmonnant: Ça promet d'autres ennuis.


End file.
